


A Loving Touch

by La_Maria_Rose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Maria_Rose/pseuds/La_Maria_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek enjoy a morning of sweet words and gentle touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Touch

Derek wakes up to the rich smell of coffee and the sound of someone dropping a pan in the kitchen. He knows its Stiles and feels a warmth spread in his chest. He rolls over to where Stiles was the night before and could smell him on the pillow. The smell was citrus like the body wash he liked to use and a type of spice that was tangy and complete credited to just being Stiles' natural earthy sent. Forgoing sleep he glances at the harsh red numbers of the alarm clock on the side table next to their bed. It reads 7am and Derek wonders how the hell Stiles was able to get up this early considering his birthday was the night before. 

The hardwood floor is cold under his bare feet as he gets up and walks over to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers. He doesn't know were the ones he had on last night ended up being thrown and doesn't feel bothered to look. 

With a fresh pair of boxers on he makes his way downstairs and as enters the kitchen he finds his missing boxers, on Stiles, who also has nothing else on really but those boxers and the kiss the cook apron Scott got him as a gag gift yesterday. Stiles' off key humming to the radio fills the air as he's cooks, bacon by the smell of it, so hadn't noticed Derek. As Stiles sways his hips to his little tune Derek drinks in the sight of him. 

Years of lacrosse and fighting against the supernatural left his body lean and muscled, which seemed to softly ripple as he sways. His star kissed skin glowing as the early morning light touches it and the love marks Derek left along his neck and back standing out like comets. The soft tint of honey brown in his chestnut hair that seems to glisten with the water from the shower he must have taken before Derek awoke. He was the most beautiful sight Derek had ever seen and with a self satisfied grin he sneaked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around the other mans middle, and laid his head on the others shoulder. After a few years of things that go bump in the night Stiles' tendency to flail had lessened considerably, but even still, as Derek wraps around him he can't repress the little jump in his system. He turns his head and pecked Derek on the cheek, "Morning Sour Wolf". 

"Morning. Why in God's name are you up at 7 cooking? One would think that the morning after your birthday would be spent sleeping, not cooking."   
Stiles chuckles, "My body is used too little sleep, and if you don't want any of this food…"

Stiles feels a squeeze from around his middle and bit back a laugh as Derek says "Now I never said THAT." After a minute of comfortable silence, Stiles feels a soft kiss pressed into his neck on one of the love bites from last night and then Derek pressing his face into the nape of his neck and breathing in. "Did you use my shampoo?"

Stiles nodded as, "And your body wash, I need to go and buy more of mine today. Do you want scrambled eggs or sunny side up?"

Derek hums into Stiles neck, giving it one more kiss before he releases Stiles and made his way to the full coffee pot, "Whatever you have is fine. I'm getting some coffee, want a refill on your?" 

"Please and thank you!"

The morning progresses in that lazy and easy manor that it usually does as they ate their breakfast. They didn't saying much in the morning, both embracing the morning for what it is, but with their eyes and the soft touches on each other's skin they had entire conversations which left both feeling blessed to have the other and wondering how they got so lucky.

They finish breakfast and clean up the dishes with Derek washing and Stiles' drying. As they make their way upstairs, in a show of werewolf strength and playfulness, Derek lifts Stiles in his arms and carries him bridal style the rest of the way to the bedroom. They both laugh and exchange small soft kisses as they make their way into the bedroom, kissing everywhere but the lips. 

As Derek gently sets Stiles down on the bed he finally presses their lips together with a silent I love you, and grabs Stiles' jeans from the pile of freshly done laundry sitting in a basket by the foot of there bed. He slips the jeans on Stiles only to his knees before pulling Stiles to his feet. As Derek pulls the jeans up, he places soft kisses up Stiles chest, his neck, and finishes with a kiss to the lips. As Stiles brings his hands up and cradles Derek's face he thinks if love had any other name it would be Derek Hale, with his immeasurable strength, his soft soul, and his warmth that puts the sun to shame with its constant presents and gentleness. 

As they pull apart Derek finishes buttoning the jeans, and Stiles pulls him onto the bed and flips them so he's straddles his hips. With a quick kiss gets off Derek and goes back to the laundry basket and grabs the first black sweater he sees. Derek just sits there watching him, smiling softly as Stiles' puts his face into the sweater and breaths in the smell of lavender and chuckles as Stiles walks back over to him and grabs the sweater over his head and pulls his gently forward to snag another kiss. 

They break apart with a smile on their lips and Stiles walks over to their dresser where he keeps all his tee shirts. Just as Stiles puts his arms through the shirt, Derek comes up behind him and grabs the shirt trapping Stiles' arms and gently backs them up to a wall. Stiles laughs as Derek places several quick kisses along his neck and tickles him with his beard. That laugh; Derek knows that if it were the last thing he would ever hear he would die happily and without regret because it was so full of love and happiness that no other sound on earth could ever compare to it. 

With a smile Derek slips the rest of the tee shirt over Stiles' head and as he puts his arms through the shirt they curl around Derek's neck and hold him close. Derek leans into Stiles pressing him up against the wall and presses their foreheads together, their eyes devouring the sight of each other's eyes. They only break apart as the sound of Stiles' phone alarm, signaling that if he didn't want to be late for his criminal psychology lecturer then he needed to leave in the next 15 minutes. With a sigh and a "Damn" from Stiles, they finished getting dressed and made their way down the winding staircase.

As Stiles put on his shoes, Derek grabs his coat and backpack. With his shoes taken care of Stiles slips into his coat with Derek's help and then tosses his backpack over his shoulder. They kiss one more time in the door way and when they break apart Derek smiles tracing a hand down Stiles' face a murmured "Love you; have a good day at school".

Stiles leans into his touch, "Love you too big guy, careful at the house okay"

Derek smiles, "I will. Isaac said he's coming over today and we're going to finish putting in the drywall on the top floor. After that it'll only be a few more months until the house is finished, and we can move out to the preserve." 

"Awesome. Now I really have to go otherwise Professor Hennrick is going to give me shit about being late… again."

Derek laughes and playfully shoves Stiles out the door, "Go then, and I'll see you when I get home."

With another laugh Stiles makes his way down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. When he makes it to his car he looks up to where the he knows Derek is standing by the window and gives him a final wave. Derek stands by the window until he can no longer see the blue jeep and then walks away to finish getting ready for the day. 

As he's about to leave the loft he looks around at the once sparse space. The once empty feeling is now filled with a sense of home and Stiles, and with a final thought to the ring hidden back at the house and the future he plans to have once the house is done he leaves with a peace that he hopes will last till the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this one-shot, it was inspired by the downy commercial Rip Your Clothes On and the music sung by Ella Eyre.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta tsubasamemories16 or rememberingmermaids on tumblr. He is literally the best and sweetest person ever.


End file.
